Due to the distinct advantages in the aspects such as mechanical property, barrier property, electrical conductivity and optical property, the laminated nano-composite material has a promising application prospect and attracts more and more attentions. Usually, the micro-laminated nano-composite material with high barrier property is produced and processed using the methods such as dry composition, multi-layer co-extrusion and in-mold lamination.
The multi-layer co-extrusion composition methods disclosed by the Chinese patents No. CN2897642 and No. CN200620101646.X have the advantages of raw materials saving and diversifiable. However, the traditional technology of multi-layer co-extrusion composition also has its disadvantages, i.e., the number of layers is small and the layer thickness cannot be too thin, and the usage amount of the barrier material shall be increased in case the barrier property of the composite material needs to be improved, thereby increasing the production cost.
The Chinese patent No. CN200610022348.6 discloses a branch laminator which produces laminated composite materials using an in-mold lamination method. The current in-mold lamination methods basically belong to the type of extrusion die. With respect to the layering principle, the early technical solution mainly adopts the multi-channel mode in which each channel controls one layer. The structure design is too complex, the number of layers is small, the final composite material has the adhesive layer on the surface, and the thicknesses of respective layers are uneven, thus the service properties of the material will be influenced.
Thus, in order to obtain laminated micro-nano-composite material with excellent properties, a more effective solution shall be found to overcome the above defects.
The above technical contents are incorporated herein by reference.